The Social Work Oncology Group, (SWOG) is made up of social workers concerned with the social and emotional problems encountered by cancer patients and their families. Social workers who counsel cancer patients have special needs. SWOG was formed in response to the need to exchange ideas, to improve professional competence and to form a link between community agencies and hospitals. Cancer patients spend more time with their families in the community than they do in the hospital, thus community-based social workers are also involved in their care. By improving the skills of all social workers in the field of cancer, the patient and family benefit. The SWOG programs includes monthly meetings and a Newletter, symposia and a week-long, "Cancer and Social Work". SWOG also acts as a pressure group for political action on behalf of cancer patients. Membership now numbers over 2000.